Laundry
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Sam knew when he and Mercedes finally got married that it would be amazing... What Sam didn't know was how insatiable his wife would become. Married!Samcedes


**Author Note: Hey ya'll. I've had this oneshot in my head for like two days now and I figured while I had some time before work that I'd crank it out. It holds some smutty married!Samcedes moments. Hope you like!**

 **Also, I'm still taking prompts for HBAM so send some my way! I will literally do any rating.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Sam knew when he and Mercedes finally got married that it would be amazing. After the dedication a year ago they had dinner and discussed their future. Within six months they were married. Their friends and family told them they were crazy, but the couple knew that they were meant to be together since they were teenagers.

What Sam didn't know was how insatiable his wife would become.

Their wedding night was incredible. Mercedes was nervous, of course, but Sam made her feel like a queen. It seemed that all the years of pent up sexual frustration finally rose to the surface and after that night, Mercedes wanted it all the time. And Sam was not one to complain.

They christened just about every flat surface in their suite during their honeymoon. The only time they left was to see the beautiful tourist sites of Hawaii, but they only spent one hour at a time outside of their room. Then they christened their home in Lima and their home in LA. And maybe Kurt and Blaine's bathroom in New York... And the choir room at McKinley.

"Sam!" Mercedes cried out in ecstasy.

Right now, they were in the laundry room on top of the dryer. Sam was on laundry duty this week and he innocently was folding their clothes when Mercedes burst in the room, pushing him against the tumbling machine and kissing the living daylights out of him. She had just come home from the studio and claimed that she missed him so much in the six hours they were separated.

She was now sitting on top of the dryer, her legs spread eagle with her dress bunched around her hips and her panties dangling off the toe of her high heels while Sam thrust relentlessly into her. Mercedes threw her head back, her palms placed behind her, holding herself up. Sam's hands were on her inner thighs, keeping her legs apart and his head bent forward, his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he watched the connection between them.

"Shitshitshit!" she chanted. "Aaaagghhh, YES! Right there, baby! Mmm!"

Sam loved how vocal she was during sex. It turned him on so much when she told him exactly what she wanted or what she was going to do to him. He never pegged her for talking dirty, but then again, he never thought she was a closeted sex-fiend either. His wife constantly surprised him.

"You like that?" he huffed out, sweat dripping from his forehead. He watched her look up at him, her mouth slack and forming a perfect 'O' shape as he continue to push in and out. "That feel good, baby?"

"Yeeesss-aahhhh!" Her head fell back again and he smirked when her eyes rolled back into her head and little squeaks of pleasure escaped her throat.

She was close, he knew it. He felt her walls begin to rhythmically collapse on his cock and he tried everything in his power to hold back his impending release. An idea had been rolling around in his mind for a few weeks and he decided he wanted to try it out today. He tilted his hips and thrust even harder and faster into her, the tip of his cock hitting her spot over and over again.

"Oh my God! Oh my- SAM! Fuck!"

In a quick motion, Sam pulled out of her and he used all four of his fingers to rub furiously over her clit. Her juices began to flow out of her and then it was like a dam broke. She squirted continuously all over her thighs, his hand, and his abdomen. She was screaming and for a moment he was concerned that she was going to make herself hoarse.

It wasn't until she grabbed his slick forearm that he stopped. Her body was still convulsing and her cum was everywhere. She placed her own hand between her legs and cupped herself, her thighs snapping shut. She was utterly shocked at what just occurred. Sam's cock ached even more now and he used his hand to gently stroke it while he waited for Mercedes to gather her bearings.

"I... That was... _Fuck_..."

He laughed, but it turned into a groan when his fingers brushed the tip of flaming head. "'Cedes," he grunted. She looked down at him and pouted playfully.

"Does someone wanna cum?" she asked him, a smug grin forming on her lips.

"Yes!" he exclaimed desperately.

"Come here, baby." She motioned to him with her finger and he quickly complied. She parted her legs for him and helped him guide himself into her again. "Oooo, shit!" she hissed. Sam thrust wildly, seeking his release like it was the only thing that would keep him alive at this point. He looked down at his wife and groaned, his eyes locked with hers. Her walls were already constricting, still hypersensitive from her last orgasm. "Cum for me, Sam."

The familiar tightening of his balls and the coil in his lower stomach were the only signs he was about to cum before he shouted out, releasing himself in spurts inside of her. His whole body shook and his eyes were tightly shut as the pleasure coursed through him. He could barely hear the muffled cries of his wife as she joined him, her own orgasm overtaking her quivering body.

He collapsed on top of her, his involuntary thrusts coming to a stop. He held himself up on his elbows and he buried his face in her chest while Mercedes ran her fingers through his damp hair. After a minute, Sam lifted his head and she tugged him down by his blonde locks, her mouth connecting with his.

"I love you," she mumbled into his lips.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Super smutty, right? I'm apparently in that kind of mood. Haha Review please! I know my other fics were T or light M, but this is some serious M stuff right here so I'm not sure how ya'll will react to it.**


End file.
